Team Jacob
by liliandil14
Summary: Bella couldnt wait to go to Forks Washington to be with her dad because well, he doesnt hover over every little thing that she does. But someone she meets might change her reason for wanting to be in Forks
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

"Come on Bella time to go", I heard as I was just finished packing. Gosh I can't wait to leave this place! I was on my way to Forks Washington to stay with my dad Charlie Swan there is a lot more freedom considering the fact that he doesn't hover over everything that I'm doing, I'll be able to get away with everything now. Charlie picked me up at the airport and asked me how I was doing, the usual awkward talk when you haven't seen your dad in over 3 years. Charlie enrolled me into Forks High School my first day was going incredibly horrid when this tan kid that seemed a little familiar from my younger years that I had spent in Forks with my dad. He approached me normally and said, "Hey Bella I'm Jacob Black Billy's son we used to play in the mud together", "oh yeah I remember". He was almost glowing with perfection he was tan had short black hair muscles it was everything in appearance that I was looking for in a guy. The thought ask him on a date to get to know him ran through my head over and over again until I figured that I had a crush on Jacob Black. Well a day had passed and Jacob hadn't come over in about 3 days uuuugh why world. The thoughts I wonder if he likes me, probably not, why would he like me I'm clumsy and quiet. Second day of school this girl named Jessica said "Bella Bella Bella you will never guessed what just happened to me!" "Edward Cullen just sat beside me during lunch" cool is the only thing that ran through my mind "Doesn't that Jacob kid have a shirt" He's not just that Jacob kid he's perfect in every way. "Does it even matter Bella I mean really I only think of you as a friend so you can tell me how good I look in prom dresses and how hot guys are" said Jessica "Is that it I'm the new kid so you just wanted another victim is that it? really? Honestly I don't understand who raises these people but evidently they aren't doing a good job! We aren't even friends we barely even know each other". Jacob then came from behind, picked me up and said," Who's that Bella?" "No one just a priss who thinks she's perfect" "Oh you mean one of $#^% I mea people", "yep pretty much Jake thank you for putting it so vividly we could've just left it at priss but that works too whatever floats your boat" I replied he didn't have to say that about Jessica I know she can be that sometimes but she is someone to talk to, or at least acts like she listens. Meanwhile all I can see is Edward and Jessica sitting together. Sure he was kind of cute but you can't just butt right in and say hey random guy whom I don't even know I think you're kind of cute can I make out with you and then we get into some frantic fight about how someone likes a guy who is already taken. BLAAAAH humbug! I just don't know who to love at this point I am so confused. So what does one do about it I go into depression until the guy notices why I am depressed and then he will actually pay attention to me for once in his life. He probably won't even think about looking or even glancing at me. It's not like I'm in love with him right well, I mean for one thing Jessica would kill me, and two I am in love with Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_If there is any critisisom please write a review and let me know if there is anything I can do to improve on my writing. Thank You-liliandil14_

So I made up my mind about who to love. Although it wouldn't be all that bad to be in love with two people, but I did have to think who do I love more Edward or Jacob, and then it hit me. Jacob obviously, even though Edward had the charm, and the beautiful eyes, he was also dating my best friend that happened to be a girl. I still couldn't risk it, and besides Jacob is way hotter than Edward! I can hear my mother now "Bella it's not just about looks!" and as always she's right. So I figured why not get to know Jacob before I actually fall in love with him, and who knows maybe he won't look at me like I'm a tasty snack like Edward looks at Jessica, and I don't think that I'm the only one to think that the way he looks at her is just fricking creepy. I like him and all, but I don't think that I should take any risks by getting to know him like I plan to know Jacob. In fact tomorrow at school I'm going to ask Jacob out to do something, and who knows maybe he' some of those fast moving types, you know the kind that wants to really get to know someone. Part of me wants him to be like that, but another part doesn't, because if I become pregnant my mom is going to want to kill me and Charlie is a cop. So obviously having sex isn't an option, I guess just talking will have to be until we have our first kiss, and then I can't say what will happen I'll just have to wait until it does happen on its own with Jacob and I helping it.

_At School, end of the day_

There's Jacob ok don't freak out. Hey Jacob Hey Bella. I was thinking would you wanna go see a movie with me. Yeah sure I'd love to thanks Bella I look forward to it, what time and where? Um the theatre near Port Angeles and 6:30, Friday night good? It's perfect! Cool , see ya Friday. Ok bye Bella. Wow that wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

_Friday night_

So it was Friday night and I had planned to wear jeans and a nice blouse. So along comes Jacob and he looked so AMAZING. He was wearing a brown collared shirt and jeans, brown looks so amazing on him so of course joy started bubbling inside of me. Bye dad, uuh bye Bella. So you ready Bella? Yes, thanks. No problem. The walk to the theatre was really quiet but still enjoyable because I was with Jacob. Once we got there he paid for my ticket and told me to go wait inside, so of course I did. I told him that I would be happy to pay, but he said "no, Bella I'm going to pay because I am supposed to pay for you especially if this is a date", so the entire walk there I'm thinking to myself if this is a date I wonder if he'll kiss me when he walks me to my door. So as soon as he got through paying for the tickets he came inside and smiled at me, grabbed my hand and said "lets go", so I smiled back at him like an idiot. We sat in the back row, he put his arm around me and then we looked at each other I could have sworn that it could have lasted forever, but unfortunately it didn't, but it was better than nothing. After the movie was over we walked back to my house and we held hands the entire way home. Once we got back to my house we were face to face we looked at each other for at least a solid minute, and then what I hoped for happened. He looked at me and then we leaned in and he put his hands on my waist and we kissed, it wasn't just any type of kiss, it was a passionate kiss, and after that he kissed me on the cheek and said "love you Bella", my dream had come true, he loved me and I was in love with him. When I went inside shut the door and put my back against it and said quietly to myself "that was amazing.


End file.
